Lunasa Prismriver
"Unwanted noise like you should be drowned out." General Information Lunasa Prismriver is a member of the Prismriver Sisters who performs magnificent music as part of the "Prismriver Ensemble" along with Merlin Prismriver and Lyrica Prismriver. Lunasa first made her debut on as the stage 4 boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom and appeared as a playable character in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, although she didn't have her own scenario. She also made a cameo in Hopeless Masquerade. Although strictly speaking, poltergeists and phantoms seem different, upon some principle in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, they have been categorized as phantoms. They're not what has become of living people and animals after death, but rather have an existence created by Layla Prismriver. Generally, it may be more proper to call them magic beings or spirits. It is known based on their official profiles and from comments by Eiki that none of the original four sisters are still alive today, though it is unknown how long ago the events were that spawned these three poltergeists occurred. Personality The eldest of the four, she is the most responsible of the sisters. She is calm and collected, but often does not speak nearly as often as the others. She is protective of her siblings and won’t tolerate anyone mistreating them, even if they are dead. She is also the leader of the ensemble, so it is common for the other sisters to follow her lead. However, this is not the original Lunasa, so her personality is not quite the same as it was; her personality is as Layla remembers her, rather than how she was. Abilities ; Performing on musical instruments without hands In Perfect Cherry Blossom, this is the ability that all three sisters have been specified to have. This probably derives from the ability poltergeists have, put to specific use in performing with musical instruments. By manipulating the spirits of instruments, they're able to manipulate the spirits of notes to create sounds. Since they needn't have direct contact with the instruments, they're able to play music impossible to play by hand. Since the three sisters' musical performance is something that they have learned themselves after Layla's death, their previous ability was probably along the lines of "moving things without hands" or "performing notes without hands". The former is because poltergeists in general can move things and made them float. The latter is because in the general phenomena of poltergeists, they can be heard from anywhere, like a rapping noise for example. ; Performing melancholic notes Melancholic notes are notes that calm people's feelings. Upon hearing her performance too much, the listener falls into such depression, where they don't to want to do anything. Like Merlin's notes, it affects the mind and spirit, so it's somewhat dangerous. However, since her little sister Lyrica's performance has a negating effect, it's safe enough outside of solos. Perhaps due to this ability, in Phantasmagoria of Flower View's match mode, whenever Lunasa or Merlin win against each other, although the opponent's image would normally always become sad-faced, they always forcibly produce the opponent's face to become tedious or happy. To add all characters beside the Prismriver Sisters, regardless of whether they are human-like youkai or the powerful youkai of flowers, it's got an effect. Perhaps surprisingly, even the yama Eiki Shiki had her face forcibly turned tedious or smiling. Incidentally, since youkai, unlike humans, have more to worry about their mind and spirit than their body, it can be said that an ability like theirs that has an influence on the mind and spirit is, in a sense, their natural enemy. Story During the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the three Prismriver sisters are preparing to play a concert for the flower viewing at Hakugyokurou. They attempt to stop the player from entering the Netherworld together, and the progression of the battle is affected by which sister the player decides to focus on attacking during their first spell card. The dialogue they bounce back and forth between each other and the player is actually quite comical, and shows their very individual personalities. Lunasa is mature and mellow, Merlin is happy-go-lucky and clueless, and Lyrica is a sly smart-alack. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Merlin, with Lunasa, follows Lyrica as she battle various characters. The two reveal themselves to her as she encounters Eiki, who indicates that she's not alone. They were following her throughout her scenario because they were interested on what she was doing and to come out when things got dangerous. If Eiki's Extra scenario is completed, then Lunasa becomes a selectable character, although she can only appear in Match Mode and has no scenario. Lunasa made a background cameo appearance in Hopeless Masquerade on the Palanquin Ship and Divine Spirit Mausoleum stage. She is seen floating with her sisters. Relationships Layla, Lyrica, and Merlin Lunasa has two other sisters, Merlin Prismriver and Lyrica Prismriver, who all three were created by their fourth sister Layla Prismriver, who is now deceased. They perform music and festivals as a trio. Because these three sisters are created Poltergeists who were made by Layla to have the appearance and personalities of her three older sisters from whom she had been separated, they're technically all the same age since they were presumably created at the same time. They only act out the roles of oldest, middle, and youngest sister based on whichever one they were made to resemble. Yuyuko Saigyouji Lunasa and her sisters are regular performers for Yuyuko. Category:Stage Four Boss Category:Neutral